1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sliding tubes of a wheeled luggage and more particularly to the sliding tube having a reinforced arrangement for preventing a deformation thereof from occurring so as to prolong a useful life of the luggage.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, tubes (e.g., sliding tubes and support tubes) of a wheeled luggage are made of lightweight aluminum for reducing weight of the luggage. Also, a wall of the tube is made thinner for saving manufacturing cost due to a high unit price of the aluminum material. However, the thinner tubes suffered from several disadvantages. For example, the total weight of luggage is concentrated on the walls of the sliding tubes, it means that the total external force is exerted on a portion of the wall of the sliding tubes, as the sliding tubes are extended for enabling a user to tow the luggage along a supporting surface. As an end, the sliding tubes will therefore tend to bend or deform even after a short period of time of use. This can shorten a useful life of the luggage. Moreover, more external force is exerted on the luggage while towing along an uneven supporting surface. As understood that the sliding tubes are not able to retract into the support tubes if the sliding tubes are bent or deformed. Hence, a need for improvement exists.